infinitas_guerrasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
O Doutor
Categoria:Páginas importadas que necessitam de padronização Primeiro Doutor = |-|Segundo Doutor= |-|Terceiro Doutor= |-|Quarto Doutor= |-|Quinto Doutor= |-|Sexto Doutor= |-|Sétimo Doutor= |-|Oitavo Doutor= |-|Doutor da Guerra= |-|Nono Doutor= |-|Décimo Doutor= |-|Décimo Primeiro Doutor= |-|Décimo Segundo Doutor= Introdução O Doutor é o codinome de um Senhor do Tempo renegado, do planeta Gallifrey, que viaja através do espaço e do tempo com seus companheiros em sua obsoleta e "emprestada" TARDIS Tipo 40. Ele é o "defensor do universo", tendo salvo seu universo milhares de vezes ao longo de sua extensa vida, se tornando uma grande lenda em de todo o universo. Seu nome é desconhecido, mas o título escolhido por ele, O Doutor, significa uma promessa: Nunca ser cruel ou covarde, e nunca desistir. Poderes e Estatísticas Hierarquia: 10-B Normalmente | 9-B com a chave de fenda sônica | Possivelmente 5-B durante a regeneração | 5-A com Trava Temporal | Possivelmente 2-C com preparo, através do Paradigma de Skasis | Possivelmente 2-A através da auto-destruição da TARDIS | Pelo menos 1-B durante a luta pela Glória |'Desconhecido' após olhar o Coração da TARDIS e absorver a energia do Vortex Temporal. Nome: Doutor Alcunhas e Codinomes: A Tempestade Iminente, A Última Criança de Gallifrey, O Último dos Senhores do Tempo, John Smith, Homem Maltrapilho, O Devorador de Mundos, O Valeyard, O Senhor do Tempo Vitorioso, Theta Sigma etc. Idade: Desconhecida; 2000+ | Possivelmente mais que 4,5 Bilhões de anos devido aos eventos de Heaven Sent. Sexo: Masculino. Franquia: Doctor Who Classificações: Senhor do Tempo Planeta de Origem: Gallifrey Dimensionalidade: 3 cordas | Pelo menos 5 cordas com a TARDIS (Possivelmente 11) | Infinito Dimensional durante a luta pela Glória. [http://pt-br.infinitas-guerras.wikia.com/Poderes_e_Habilidades Poderes e Habilidades] : Super Inteligência; capaz de detectar e resistir a alterações no tempo; resistência a controle mental; resistência à possessão física; resistência à certos tipos de radiação e toxinas; resistência sobre-humana a variações de temperatura e eletrocutações; espadachim habilidoso; durabilidade sobre-humana; possui algumas habilidades telepáticas; possui memória fotográfica; possui reações sobre-humanas; longevidade; regeneração (C-Baixo); hipnose; possui sentidos aguçados; pode dizer a idade, composição e época de um objeto ou lugar apenas provando ou sentindo o cheiro dele; é capaz de se lembrar de pessoas e coisa que foram apagadas da existência; pode aprender dominar habilidades físicas quase instantaneamente; é habilidoso no mano-a-mano; fluente na maioria dos idiomas do universo; é um excelente hacker; em algumas ocasiões pode se unir com suas versões passadas. | Manipulação Temporal (Tipo A''', '''B e D''') e Manipulação Espacial através da '''TARDIS e outros equipamentos. [http://pt-br.infinitas-guerras.wikia.com/Energia_Destrutiva Ataque] : Humano normal | Muro - É capaz de danificar e explodir coisas com o uso simples da chave de fenda sônica | Planetário - Durante sua 11ª regeneração foi capaz de danificar seriamente a TARDIS, que é muito maior do lado de dentro, na 12ª regeneração ele destruiu uma grande nave da armada Dalek, que possivelmente pode resistir a ataques de nível planetário | Grande Planeta com o uso da Trava Temporal, capaz de suspender Gallifrey em um ponto fixo do espaço-tempo | Possivelmente Multiversal com preparo, através do Paradigma de Skasis, que permite que ele controle livremente os blocos que compõem o universo (tempo, espaço e matéria) | Possivelmente Infinito Multiversal através da auto-destruição da TARDIS - Um Cyberman afirmou que graças ao Doutor "Todos os universos seriam deletados" e um Sontaran afirmou que "Toda a realidade estava ameaçada" | Pelo menos Hiperversal durante a luta pela Glória (Se tornou uma entidade abstrata e lutou acima de todo o omniverso infinito) | Desconhecida '''após olhar o Coração da Tardis e absorver a energia do Vortex Temporal. (Poderia se tornar um com tudo, inclusive, se tornar o próprio tempo.) [http://pt-br.infinitas-guerras.wikia.com/wiki/Velocidade '''Velocidade] : Normal, com reações Acima da Luz '''(Foi capaz de reagir e agir em alguns nano-segundos). | '''Ilimitado com a TARDIS. [http://pt-br.infinitas-guerras.wikia.com/wiki/Resist%C3%AAncia Defesa] : Sobre-humana (Resistiu a queda de centenas de metros, sem ferimentos graves) | A TARDIS possui uma resistência minimamente plantária. [http://pt-br.infinitas-guerras.wikia.com/wiki/For%C3%A7a_do_Soco Força do soco] : Classe H''' [http://pt-br.infinitas-guerras.wikia.com/wiki/For%C3%A7a_de_Levantamento '''Força de levantamento] : Humano Regular | Pelo menos Classe Z com a Tardis (Rebocou o planeta Terra) Vigor: Sobre-humana. Fraquezas: É um pacifista, não usa armas a não ser que seja absolutamente necessário. Pode morrer permanentemente caso seja morto durante a regeneração. O poder do Vortex Temporal é demais pra ser absorvido, mesmo pelo Doutor. Inteligência: Super gênio. O Doutor é extremamente inteligente. Se adapta facilmente à quase qualquer tecnologia, tem vasto conhecimento da física, química, biologia, matemática, história etc. Foi capaz de enganar deuses e demônios. Já se mostrou capaz de construir máquinas com tecnologia extremamente avançada a partir do lixo. Um mestre do preparo, sendo uma ameaça minimamente multiversal se lhe for concedido tempo. Equipamentos e Ataques Notáveis ►TARDIS Time and Relative Dimension in Space. É sua máquina do tempo, sua nave espacial e também sua casa. Pode viajar para qualquer ponto no espaço-tempo. Externamente ela está disfarçada como uma cabine telefônica policial londrina de 1963, devido a um defeito no Circuito Camaleão. (O Doutor disse que isso era reversível, mas ele não quis reparar). Ela é muito maior por dentro. (Tecnologia dos Senhores do Tempo, a dimensão do lado de dentro é diferente da de fora). A TARDIS é muito poderosa, sendo praticamente impenetrável, pode voar, se teletransportar, se disperçar em átomos e depois se juntar novamente, é teoricamente infinita por dentro, é altamente inteligênte e complexa, chegando a ter consciência própria e é capaz de manipular o tempo e o espaço em grande escala. ►Chave de Fenda Sônica Ou Sonic Screwdriver, se preferir. É a chave de fenda do Doutor. Ela funciona com ondas sônicas. É capaz de destruir, desabilitar ou ativar máquinas, trancar e destrancar fechaduras diversas, pode escanear objetos, veículos e seres vivos para obter informações, e é claro, pode consertar coisas. No entanto não funciona em madeira. ►Papel Psíquico É um papel em branco, que mostra para outras pessoas o que o usuário deseja. Excelente para disfarces. No entanto, não funciona em pessoas psiquicamente treinadas ou sem imaginação. ►Onda Delta O Doutor com algumas horas pode criar uma onda Delta com equipamentos improvisados, capaz de fritar qualquer cérebro orgânico em escala planetária. É calibrável para selecionar a espécie de cérebros alvos. ►Alteração Selecionada da Memória O Doutor pode apagar uma determinada memória de uma pessoa apenas encostando sua cabeça na dela. Ele também pode transferir sua memória da mesma forma. ►Indução ao Sono O Doutor pode induzir as pessoas ao sono com um toque em sua testa. ►Auto-Destruição da TARDIS O Doutor pode auto-destruir a TARDIS. Isso pode causar rachaduras por todo o tecido do espaço-tempo, inclusive além do universo, e eventualmente, de acordo com um Cyberman, todos os universos seriam destruídos. ►Realização de paradoxos temporais Em algumas ocasiões o Doutor pode realizar paradoxos temporais. Como por exemplo, encontrar com ele mesmo em outras versões do tempo. Sua biologia possui um mecanismo de defesa responsável por apagar sua memória do ocorrido. ►Trava Temporal A TARDIS possui um mecanismo de Trava Temporal, na qual ela pode congelar um alvo até mesmo em escala planetária dentro de um universo compacto, em um único momento do espaço-tempo, para sempre, assim removendo o alvo da história. Notas O Doutor nunca é cruel ou covarde, sempre tentando resolver as situações e conflitos na base da conversa, ainda sim, ele é temido por vários seres com poder multi-versal. É capaz de fazer exércitos inteiros fugirem apena com a menção de seu nome. Uma raça inteira dos mais cruéis, maldosos e terríveis seres do universo, os Daleks, o chamam de A Tempestade Iminente. Pense nisso. Outros Vitórias notáveis: Derrotas Notáveis: Batalhas inconclusivas: Variações: Base | Com a chave de fenda sônica | Durante a Regeneração | Com a Trava Temporal | Com preparo através da resolução do Paradigma de Skasis | Através da auto-destruição da TARDIS | Durante a luta pela Glória | Após olhar no Coração da TARDIS e absorver energia do Vortex Temporal. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Hierarquia 10 Categoria:Hierarquia 9 Categoria:Hierarquia 2 Categoria:Hierarquia 5 Categoria:Cronoplastas Categoria:Uranomantes Categoria:Hierarquia 1 Categoria:Manipuladores da Realidade Categoria:Protagonistas Categoria:Cientistas Categoria:Hierarquia Desconhecida Categoria:Espadachins Categoria:Doutores Categoria:Doctor Who